Sweet Dreams
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Hatsune Miku, una joven con un difícil pasado, sin sospecharlo, termina siendo parte de una apuesta entre dos bakus y sin importar quien gane, la que saldrá perdiendo es ella. Tanto sus sueños como su alma estarán en juego.
**_¡Hola gente!~_**

 _Luego de mucho tiempo de inactividad (Debido a la horrible tragedia de mi pc, la cual continua muerta :'3) finalmente estoy aquí para traerles una nueva historia, ya que fue lo que la mayoría estuvo pidiendo uwu_

 _Este es un fanfic un tanto especial, pues incluiré a mi más reciente amor (?, Fukase *-* Por cierto, no esperen que sea algo 100% romántico, digo, habrá de la OT3 que tanto quieren, pero con la personalidad que le he puesto a este Vocaloid... Solo diré que la cosa sera muy dramática somo siempre ewe_

 _En fin, no molesto más y ojala les guste esta nueva historia!_

 _¡Oh! Y antes que nada, agradezco mucho a la señorita **AlyssSchwarz** (Anteriormente AliceKuroRabbit) por hacer de mi beta reader. Este fanfic no se estaria publicando de no ser por ella _ «3

* * *

 _ **"Sweet Dreams"**_

 _Vocaloid fanfic by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** _Hatsune Miku, una joven con un difícil pasado, sin sospecharlo, termina siendo parte de una apuesta entre dos bakus y sin importar quien gane, la que saldrá perdiendo es ella. Tanto sus sueños como su alma estarán en juego._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _"Había una vez una oveja, blanca y blandita. Ella_ _se alimentaba de pesadillas, así que vivía de las pesadillas de los humanos que estaban a su alrededor. Un día sin embargo, la oveja se cansó del sabor de éstas. Justo en ese momento, vio a una chica teniendo un magnífico sueño feliz._

 _La oveja secretamente se comió aquel sueño. Estaba deleitada con el sabor, pero a la chica cuyo sueño había robado, no se volvió más diferente que un caparazón vacío."_

 _(Introducción del juego **LiEat II** )_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1** \- "La apuesta y la promesa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aquella era una noche más fría y oscura de lo normal, el viento aullaba y sólo la poca luz de luna llena que se colaba entre las grises nubes que tapaban el firmamento, iluminaba las abandonadas calles de un tranquilo vecindario.

Desde la azotea de una casa de gran tamaño, dos criaturas observaban tranquilamente, en espera de que la gente, dueños de todas las casas que vigilaban, se dirigieran a dormir.

Los dos, seres monocromáticos, pero que al ser alcanzados por la tenue luz de la luna, adquirían color. El que estaba sentado iba de negro y amarillo. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta; su traje estaba limpio y bien cuidado, su postura era elegante, cruzado de piernas y con su bastón colgado de su muñeca izquierda, bebiendo en silencio, una taza de té en su espera.

Su acompañante, por otro lado, era completamente contrario a él. Sus colores eran el rojo y blanco. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba revuelto, su sombrero estaba de lado y parecía que había sido aplastado. Su traje tenía varias costuras de las muchas veces que se le había destrozado, una gran parte estaba arrugada y otra parte manchado de un extraño liquido rojo —de misteriosa procedencia—, además de emanar un extraño olor que asqueaba al rubio. Su comportamiento al igual que su ropa, era un desastre total, como justo ahora que flotaba alrededor de su compañero, buscando sacarlo de quicio, cosa que estaba logrando.

— ¿Podrías parar? —pidió el de amarillo con voz temblorosa por la ira que le estaba carcomiendo en ese momento.

—Es que estoy muuuuuy aburrido, ¿tú no? —preguntó el de rojo con un falso tono infantil, flotando justo frente a su amigo para verle directamente, esperando su respuesta.

—No.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! —exclamó seguido de hacer un mohín. El rubio suspiró.

—Fukase, si no te detienes, te juro que te arranco el otro ojo. —amenazó mirando de manera escalofriante al otro. Éste sonrió.

—Oh, Len. ¿Qué te hace creer que podrías siquiera ponerme un dedo encima? —decía burlonamente el pelirrojo, mientras pasaba su mano frente al rostro del de amarillo.

Len rápidamente quiso tomar de la muñeca a su compañero, pero éste fue más rápido y se alejó de él, flotando.

— ¡Muy lento!

—Eres un dolor en el culo. —terminando de decir eso, Fukase estalló de risa, ignorando por completo la frustración del contrario—. Eres realmente molesto cuando estas hambriento.

—Pues ya sabes que tienes que hacer para que me calme. —con una expresión un tanto escalofriante, el de traje blanco se relamió los labios lentamente mientras veía la ciudad bajo sus pies—. Dame una pesadilla, dame de comer, Len.

—No puedo darte nada hasta que se vayan a dormir, recuerda que no podemos extraer nada de los humanos cuando están despiertos.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero los humanos de ahora no duermen o lo hacen hasta altas horas de la madrugada. —se quejó frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a hacer un puchero— ¿Sabes que hace tiempo no como?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Len miraba su reloj de bolsillo sin mucho interés en las palabras de su compañero.

—Un sueño... —dijo en un susurró, captando finalmente la atención del otro.

—Sí, yo tampoco he comido uno desde hace años.

Len y Fukase eran devoradores de pesadillas, conocidos popularmente en Japón como "Bakus". Como su nombre lo decía, su trabajo era comer las pesadillas de los humanos para que estos pudieran descansar en paz y tener dulce sueños, sin embargo, ambos Bakus destacaban por encima del resto al cometer uno de los peores crímenes que los de su especie podían hacer, comer un sueño.

Sin sueños, los humanos perdían parte de su esencia, quedando como caparazones huecos, vacíos, sin vida. A veces entre los peores casos, comer los sueños de un humano podía llevar a estos a la muerte.

Luego de cometer aquel acto atroz, tanto Len como Fukase se volvieron adictos a los sueños, por lo que trabajando juntos solían engañar a ciertos humanos, aquellos con graves problemas personales. Aprovechándose de ellos, hacían tratos con estos para ayudarles con sus pesadillas, solo para luego poder devorarse sus sueños sin problemas.

El fin de hacer un trato con el humano era el poder cumplir sus más añorados deseos por medio de ilusiones, ya que de aquella manera la felicidad de la persona aumentaba y con ello el sabor de sus sueños mejoraba, saciando así el apetito voraz de ambos bakus.

Por mucho tiempo los dos lograron salirse con la suya, sin embargo, los comandados del mundo espiritual, lugar de donde los de su especia provenían, al igual que cualquiera de las criaturas asignadas al nombre de "yokais", los buscaban con el fin de castigarlos por sus delitos.

Len y Fukase fueron catalogados como "corrompidos", aquellos que rompen las reglas que manejan el balance entre la relación humanos y yokais. Los corrompidos podían llegar a ser un peligro para ambas especies, por lo que el exterminio total era lo que les esperaba.

Aun así, pese a todos los problemas, aquel par disfrutaban de su andante vida como "prófugos". Tal vez lo único que no disfrutaban era la compañía del otro, sin embargo se necesitaban para cuidarse las espaldas y de vez en cuando hacer competencias, como quien lograba comer más sueños en una noche, aunque tuvieron que darle fin a estas para evitar llamar la atención de quienes les buscaban.

Ya había pasado casi una década desde que ambos habían probado un sueño, por lo que la idea de ir a comer uno aquella noche se hacía tentador.

—Hey, Len~ te tengo un reto muy interesante que te podría gustar. —comentó Fukase luego de un largo silencio.

—Ya te dije que no haremos más competencias. —respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No, pero esto es diferente. Escucha... —el pelirrojo dejo de flotar para sentarse a lado de su acompañante y pasar el brazo por su espalda— ¿Qué tal si en vez de comer un sueño...comemos un alma?

Los ojos del de amarillo de abrieron como platos y miró a su compañero con una expresión de sorpresa y desagrado.

— ¿Pero qué carajos estás diciendo? Sabes que los únicos que tienen acceso a las almas humanas son los segadores. —Len quitó el brazo de Fukase de encima suyo con rudeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿si el humano nos entregara su alma?

Cada cosa que salía de la boca del baku de rojo era inquietante y casi siempre provocaba que Len se sintiera incómodo o inseguro. Ciertamente el rubio no se arrepentía de sus acciones pasadas, pero no deseaba meterse en problemas más graves de los que ya estaba actualmente, pero conviviendo con alguien como Fukase aquello se volvía una tarea difícil.

—Tienes ideas muy ridículas, ¿sabes? —Len bebió su último sorbo de té y en un rápido movimiento de mano, la taza desapareció de la nada—. Dime, ¿qué humano entregaría voluntariamente su alma?

— ¡Ese sería el reto! Lograr convencer al humano de que lo haga por medio de engaños, así como hemos hecho toda nuestra vida. —explicaba tranquilamente mientras le regalaba a su compañero una sonrisa.

—No estoy seguro —respondió seguido de un suspiro. Fukase hizo ojos de perrito como si en verdad aquello funcionara para convencer a Len—, pero debo admitir que suena divertido.

— ¡Yay! Entonces hagámoslo. —Fukase se incorporó y miró el vecindario con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Como no es una tarea sencilla, tendremos un tiempo límite de cuatro semanas, ¿te suena bien?

—Uhm, supongo que es tiempo suficiente. —Len igual se levantó de donde yacía sentado y se acomodó su saco— ¿Alguna otra regla?

—Nah, puedes escoger al humano que quieras, aunque conociéndote será una chica. —el pelirrojo sonrió de lado dándole un codazo al otro.

—No sé a qué viene eso, tú igual escoges mujeres todo el tiempo para hacer tus engaños. —Fukase se encogió de hombros— ¿O escogerás algo diferente esta vez?

—No lo sé, ya me conoces, soy alguien con altos estándares. —se retiró el sombrero peinándose sus cabellos rojos con los dedos.

—Con el desastre que eres... —Len señaló a su compañero de arriba hacia abajo con su bastón—. No considero que tengas derecho a exigir un tipo específico de humanos —empezó a caminar por la orilla de la azotea—. Solo decídete por una chica con problemas familiares o de autoestima. Suelen ser las más vulnerables.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —Fukase caminó dando brincos donde Len y volvió a sonreírle—. Y si logró conseguir el alma, tú tendrás que darme una de las chicas de tu "colección".

— ¡¿Qué?! —Len se alejó bruscamente de él y le miró enojado— ¿Por qué? Esto es un reto, no una apuesta.

— ¡Pero así sería más divertido! Además... —sonrió de lado—. A cambio te daría algo que quieres.

Len arqueó una ceja confundido cuando Fukase metió su mano en su arrugado traje y de este sacó un muñeco de trapo blanco bastante extraño.

Aquel muñeco iba con Fukase a todas partes. Se movía, le seguía a donde fuera, se colgaba de su hombro pero casi siempre de su bastón. No sabía de dónde diablos lo había conseguido, simplemente un día el muñeco estaba allí y, no le preguntó por éste, porque en realidad no le importaba.

— ¿Por qué querría ese estúpido muñeco?

Aún con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Fukase se acercó al oído del rubio, susurrándole algo que hizo que éste último se quedara tieso y justo antes de que fuera a golpearlo, se alejó de él dando un gran salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato? —le ofreció su mano.

El baku amarillo le observó con notable molestia y hasta con algo de odio. Apretó fuertemente sus puños para luego dejar escapar toda su ira en un muy pesado suspiro. Finalmente tomó la mano ajena, cerrando así el trato.

—Sí. —concluyó molesto y no del todo convencido.

— ¡Genial! ¡Entonces nos vemos, mi buen amigo! —dicho eso, el pelirrojo se lanzó al vacío para luego desaparecer.

Por su parte, Len empezó a caminar con tranquilidad entre techo y techo, viendo la calles y por las pocas ventanas abiertas de la gente que aparentemente aún no se iban a dormir. Ciertamente como había dicho Fukase, los humanos ya no dormían tanto como lo hacían antes, volviéndose una desventaja para ellos.

Por un largo rato estuvo buscando por alguna victima sin mucho éxito; estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando pasando por una casa, por una ventana abierta en par, pudo ver a una joven que se alistaba para descansar y aunque se veía bastante tranquila, había algo en su mirada que hizo que Len se acercara hasta allá y siguiera observando con mejor claridad.

—Creo que ya encontré con quien me divertiré hoy~

[…]

Ese mismo día más temprano, cuando el sol aun alumbraba a los transeúntes con su calidez, una joven corría alegremente de la escuela a su casa. En su mano llevaba los resultados de su examen y estaba muy emocionada por enseñarlos en su hogar.

Una vez llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta casi estrellándola y anuncio su llegada.

— ¡Tía, ya estoy en casa! —exclamó al momento que dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y su mochila a un lado— ¿Dónde estás, tía?

—Estoy aquí, cocinando. —una melodiosa voz se escuchó desde la cocina. Rápidamente la joven se dirigió allí.

— ¡Tía Sonika! ¡Mira, mira! —decía emocionada mientras daba brincos.

La chica de coletas había hecho entrega de sus notas de su examen más reciente; su tía tomó de estas leyendo atentamente y una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¡Sacaste cien! ¡Me alegra tanto! —la mujer no mayor de los cuarenta, se acercó a su sobrina y acarició su cabeza—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Miku.

La mencionada no dijo nada, solamente correspondió la sonrisa y dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue a recoger su mochila para llevarla a su habitación.

—Tehehe, supongo que el estudiar hasta tarde sirvió de mucho. —comentó cuando pasó por la entrada de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras y de allí a su cuarto.

—Supongo, pero quiero que en estos días inhábiles, aproveches a descansar. No está bien que te desveles tanto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —dijo Miku con cierto fastidio, aunque su tía tenía razón y extrañaba poder dormir sus merecidas ocho horas de sueño.

—Por cierto, Miku. —habló de pronto la de cabellos verdes una vez la aquamarina había regresado de su habitación ya cambiada.

— ¿Qué pasa, tía?

—Solo quería decirte que hoy te ha llegado un paquete de tu madre.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó la aquamarina emocionada.

—Está en la sala. —Contestó mientras señalaba uno de los sofás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Miku corrió donde le habían señalado y tomó del paquete mencionado, una caja de mediano tamaño, no muy pesada, que tenía una hoja pegada con la información del remitente (su madre) y el destinatario (ella).

— ¡Lo abriré en mi habitación! —canturreó emocionada mientras corría por las escaleras.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes que ya está casi listo el almuerzo.

— ¡Ok!

Ya en su pieza, Miku colocó la caja encima de su cama y con una tijeras, clavó justo donde estaba la cinta americana (o cinta teipe) y con esta logró abrirla.

Dentro de esta había lo que aparentemente eran varias ropas y cosas suyas y encima descansaba una carta que al parecer había sido escrita por su madre, aunque esta estaba escrita a computadora, algo que le extrañó:

 _"Cariño Te he mandado estos objetos personales tuyos, objetos especiales, que seguro te traerán buenos recuerdos del tiempo que solíamos pasar juntas._

 _-Mamá"_

Una carta muy breve y hasta algo seca para ser de su madre, pero sin darle mucha importancia, empezó a sacar lo que había dentro de la caja.

Sacó vestidos pequeños de varios diseños y colores, marcos con bonitas fotografías, de ella de niña y uno que otro peluche de animalitos.

Todo estuvo bien, al principio, sin embargo, al meter su mano al fondo de la caja para sacar el ultimo objeto que faltaba, Miku se quedó helada al ver que era una muñeca de trapo, una que le habían regalado cuando había cumplido los ocho años y al verla, cientos de malos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, por lo que sin pensarlo, lanzó la muñeca al otro lado de la habitación y salió de allí para bajar donde su tía.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? Te noto algo decaída —comentó la adulta algo preocupada—. Normalmente siempre estas emocionada a la hora de comer.

—A-ah, sí... ¡Estoy bien, tía! Solo debo estar algo cansada por la falta de sueño —mintió muy convincente.

—Ya veo. Pues terminando de comer, te limpias y vas a descansar un rato, ¿Ok? —le señaló con el tenedor con que comían espagueti al pesto.

—Sí, tía.

Tal como se lo indicaron, la de coletas se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto una vez se había lavado y sin pensarlo mucho, se metió dentro de su cama para intentar descansar, énfasis en el descansar, ya que las pesadillas le evitaron dicha acción.

Una pesadilla donde una niña extraña, un tanto parecida a su muñeca, le sangraban los ojos y empezaba a perseguirla en un oscuro bosque. Siempre despertaba justo cuando ese monstruo le atrapaba, respirando agitada y sudando frio. En ese momento fue igual.

Miku se incorporó de su cama temblorosa. Al mirar por la ventana, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ya había oscurecido. De modo casi instintivo, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con una taza de chocolate caliente —en realidad ya se había enfriado—, y unas galletas caseras con chispas de chocolate. Las favoritas de ella.

Seguramente su tía se las había dejado allí. Siempre le dejaba la cena lista antes de irse a su turno nocturno en el hospital donde trabajaba. Aunque no le gustara, Miku pasaba sus noches sola.

Luego de recalentar el chocolate y comer las galletas, Miku subió nuevamente a su habitación, tomando de todas las cosas que le habían mandado en aquel paquete —incluyendo la muñeca—, y llevó todo al sótano, donde sabía, no volvería a verlas.

Incluso luego de haberse deshecho de ello, la chica ojiesmeralda aún se sentía un tanto incomoda y hasta sucia, por lo que se metió a darse una ducha rápida y se encerró en su habitación, buscando distraerse con el internet, sin mucho éxito.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, la Hatsune no dejaba de pensar en la muñeca, en su pesadilla, en todo en general. Realmente quería olvidarse de ello pero no podía. Estaba realmente cansada, pero temía que al dormir, soñara lo mismo que en su siesta de la tarde.

Aun no estaba del todo segura si dormir ya, pero decidió abrir las ventanas -para respirar algo de oxígeno, pues se sentía bastante mareada- y empezó a cambiarse con sus pijamas.

Se metió a la cama con todo y cel. Seguiría en el internet desde allí, sin embargo, realmente no pudo hacer nada, pues un viento bastante fuerte, provocó que sus sabanas salieran de su cama.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se había levantado a cerrar la ventana y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a un gato parado en el marco de esta— ¿Ah?

La Hatsune era de hecho una gran amante de los gatos, sin embargo, no gritó enternecida y se lanzó a abrazar al felino como lo hacía casi siempre, solo se acercó lentamente, acariciando su cabeza un poco.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, amiguito? —preguntó amistosamente al animalito.

—Conozco muchos atajos.

— ¿E-eh...? —antes de darse cuenta, la joven de turquesa estaba en el suelo luego de haber pegado un grito—. E -el gato... ¡El gato habló!

— ¿Está bien, señorita? —el gato negro de llamativos ojos amarillos, ladeó levemente su cabeza al hacer esa pregunta.

—N-no puede ser... Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? —Miku llevó su mano hasta su hombro y se pellizcó, provocando que soltara un quejido por el dolor— ¡Auch, auch!

—Oh, por favor no haga eso. —pidió el felino con amabilidad.

—Estoy despierta, ¡esto no puede ser! —finalmente, la peliaqua hizo por levantarse del suelo y miró al gato con consternación— ¿Qué eres...?

—Heh, me alegra que haya preguntado eso, señorita. —el gato dio un brinco para entrar a la habitación, sin embargo, quien terminó aterrizando en el suelo no fue más un felino, sino un muchacho de traje negro, piel pálida y cabellos rubios que dejo boquiabierta a la chica que tenia de frente—. Yo soy un devorador de pesadillas.

— ¿Un...devorador...de pesadillas? —Miku aún estaba anonadada luego de lo que acababa de presenciar ante sus ojos, pero luego de que su cabeza lograra procesar todo lo ocurrido, se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Acaso eres...un Baku?

—Ah~ veo que sabes algo de mí. —el rubio se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi abuelo solía contarme mucho sobre los yokais. Era un tema que le interesaba mucho, entre ellos los Bakus... —comentó ella con cierta nostalgia— Pero, ¿qué hace uno en mi habitación?

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? —La contraria negó con la cabeza y él se dirigió a donde estaba—. Últimamente no has podido dormir bien, ¿cierto? Siempre que lo intentas las pesadillas te persiguen hasta acorralarte y despiertas asustada, alarmada. —la de coletas daba pasos hacia atrás mientras que el de orejas puntiagudas se acercaba a ella—. Tengo razón, ¿verdad, señorita Hatsune?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi...? —antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer su pregunta, fue interrumpida.

—Te acabo de decir lo que soy. Tengo acceso a lo que sueñas y es así como puedo saber toooodo de ti. —el baku enredó un dedo suyo en un mechón de la chica—. Y vine aquí para hacer un trato contigo. —olió el cabello de la aquamarina, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco.

— ¿Un trato? —nuevamente Miku se alejó del rubio, desconfiando un poco de él— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Uno en el cual todos salimos ganando. —el muchacho de traje tomó asiento en el marco de la ventana y cruzó sus piernas—. Como te dije, yo soy un devorador de pesadillas, yo me alimento de estas para poder vivir y ya que tú tienes muchas, te pido que me las entregues para que ya no tengas que sufrir más con ellas.

La Hatsune, que había tomado asiento en su cama, quedando de frente al otro chico, le observó con notable sorpresa. Desde siempre se había quejado de sus pesadillas y finalmente podía darle fin a estas, sin embargo, aún había algo que la hacía dudar.

— ¿Así de fácil? —le cuestionó al rubio. Éste le miró sorprendido— ¿Dónde están las letras chicas del contrato?

—Puedo asegurarle, señorita, que aquí no hay tal cosa como "letras chicas" en el trato que le ofrezco. —el yokai sonreía con mucha confianza—. Pero si... No es algo fácil de hecho, al menos no en tu caso.

—¿En mi caso?

—Así es... —el rubio entrelazó sus dedos mirándola detenidamente—. Normalmente al comer las pesadillas de un humano, estos regresan a sus sueños rutinarios, sueños buenos y tranquilos. Sin embargo, en tu caso, tú no tienes ningún sueño, de quitarte las pesadillas no tendrías nada...

Al escuchar eso, Miku bajó su mirada, viendo el suelo con tristeza, recordando nuevamente las penas de su pasado.

—Y-ya veo... —Susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Desconozco por completo por lo que hayas pasado, señorita, pero mientras aun cargues con eso, incluso si llegase a comer tus pesadillas, no podrás tener buenos sueños simplemente porque los recuerdos de tu pasado seguirán persiguiéndote. —Explicaba él seriamente.

—Dime que hay algo bueno al final de todo lo que me dices... —Miku mantenía la mirada baja mientras el Baku le seguía observando.

—Claro que sí. De no ser así, no te hubiese propuesto el trato —nuevamente el rubio sonrió con seguridad—. Señorita, permíteme pasar un tiempo contigo, un tiempo en que haré todo lo posible por darte la felicidad que se te ha reprimido por tanto tiempo. Estoy seguro de que te ayudaré a superar estos males y así, cuando me coma tus pesadillas, no habrá más que dulces sueños para ti.

Las palabras del Baku dejaron bastante asombrada a la ojiesmeralda. Aquello para no ser un sueño, se asemejaba bastante a uno, pues nunca, en sus diecisiete años de vida, alguien había mostrado tanta preocupación por ella, ni siquiera su tía, aunque entendía sus razones.

—Eso se escucha bien, pero... ¿No sería más fácil ir con un psicólogo o tal vez un psiquiatra para que me de medicamentos que me ayude con todo eso? —preguntó ella a la criatura forzando una sonrisa para mirarle.

— ¿Usted cree que eso realmente le ayudara? —esta vez, le tocó al Baku preguntar. Miku no contestó—. Además, yo quien, he tenido acceso a tu mente, sé que es lo que te podría hacer feliz, pero lo que necesitas, eso es algo que solo tú sabes.

Miku intentó sopesar las palabras del yokai que le regalaba una sonrisa ligera y amistosa. ¿Realmente podía confiar en él?

—¿Me ayudara a ayudarle? —le ofreció su mano cubierta por un guante negro que hacia juego con todo su atuendo.

—En primera, deja de referirte a mí de "usted", me hace sentir vieja. —la aquamarina infló sus cachetes al pedir eso, provocando que su visitante riera un poco.

—Claro, claro. Si eso te hace feliz —Miku sonrió—, ¿pero eso quiere decir que aceptas mi trato?

—Aun no estoy del todo segura.

Vaya que no es tonta». Pensó el rubio mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— Ya veo, ¿y si hacemos una prueba? Un día de prueba en el que te hago compañía, si no te gusta, me iré y no te molestaré más, ¿te parece, señorita?

—P-pues… supongo que está bien. —respondió mientras se sobaba su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó alegremente el comedor de pesadillas para luego acercarse a la chica alzando un dedo meñique.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué haces? —le miró con algo de confusión.

—Espero que entrelaces tu dedo con el mío y así, cerraremos nuestra promesa de que si no disfrutas de mi compañía, me iré, pero del caso contrario, aceptaras mi trato. —explicó tranquilamente aun con el meñique alzado.

—Oh, ya veo —Miku dio un par de pasos adelante, acercándose lo que faltaba hacia el Baku—. Gracias... Eeemmm... Oh, no sé tu nombre...

—Len, mi nombre es Len. —contestó el rubio con caballerosidad y haciendo una leve reverencia.

— ¿Sólo Len?

—Así es. Nosotros no tenemos apellidos, de hecho, tampoco deberíamos tener nombre, sin embargo yo soy... —se aclaró un poco la voz—. Un caso especial.

—Ah, bueno —la joven turquesa sonrió ampliamente y luego de pensarlo un poco más, entrelazó finalmente su dedo meñique con el del Baku—. En ese caso...

"Te confío mis sueños, Len."

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, dejen sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido!_

 _Nos leemos la próxima, cuídense mucho!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
